Justice League Dark (Volume 1) Issue 11
Synopsis "The Black Room, Part Three" At A.R.G.U.S. Headquarters, Steve Trevor has just fallen to the magic of Felix Faust and his Demons Three. Fortunately, John Constantine and his band of occultists arrive in short time, in search of the map that was stolen from them; the map to the Books of Magic. While Doctor Mist absorbs Faust's attacks, Zatanna and Black Orchid fight off the demons as best they can. Realizing that they need Steve Trevor, Constantine has Deadman possess the colonel, and use his acrobatics to get him to safety. With Trevor out of the way, Doctor Mist unleashes the absorbed magical energy and overloads Faust, giving them enough chance to strategize. In order to get the weapons he needs to fight Faust, Constantine demands access to the Black Room, where the Blackhawk Program has collected potentially dangerous magical artifacts under one roof. Trevor will not allow John to go alone, so he, Mist, and Black Orchid accompany him. Meanwhile, Madame Xanadu throws her Tarot cards, knowing that a future where John Constantine finds the Books of Magic means the end of all existence. There is only one person who can possess the books without being corrupted by the power. Though she is going to the trouble of divining his identity, she already knows who it must be. A while ago, John had discovered the existence of a young boy who was destined to become the greatest mage of all time. This boy's name was Timothy Hunter. Though John, Zatanna, and Xanadu had tried to train him in the ways of magic, he had eventually decided the the cost of using magic was too great, and he gave up his power. They had all agreed to let him live out his life normally, but now, Xanadu would have to break that promise. She transports herself magically to London, hoping to convince him. Outside the Black Room, Steve introduces Constantine to the special government liaison and expert in paranormal investigation and occult terror prevention, Johny Peril. Peril has assembled an anti-magic squad to secure the Black Room. Doctor Mist lifts his mystical seal from the doors, and John steps inside, eyeing things he might like to get his hands on. Xanadu can feel the residual energy of Tim Hunter's magic, despite having hidden himself away from its energy. He answers his door with some displeasure at seeing her, warning that his father mustn't see her there. After magic nearly ruined his life and put those he cared about in danger, Timothy has no interest in being a part of whatever trouble Xanadu has brought with her. She explains that John has found the Books of Magic, and Timothy's curiosity is piqued. Even so, he can't help. He gave away all of his magic. Meanwhile, Faust appears to be getting the upper hand against Zatanna and Deadman, but John Constantine returns wielding magical armour and the Staff of Merlin. Faust runs, but John catches up to him in a secluded security office. As John approaches, Faust reveals that he planned this encounter to play out just his way. While John kept Faust away from the Black Room, he couldn't resist taking the key to the map box - exactly what Faust wanted - out of it. Faust tries to take the key from him, but he is taken aback by a tattoo on John's wrist. John takes the opportunity to launch an attack against Faust that knocks the old sorcerer to the ground. He takes the map box away, and uses the key. A magical representation of the earth appears, showing the locations of the four Books of Magic - and they are much closer than he expected. From his position on the floor, Faust laughs that Constantine forgot to ask the right questions. How did Faust know about A.R.G.U.S. and the Black Room in the first place? How did he know that the skeleton key he needed to open the map was in the Black Room? John has been thwarted by his own folly. He broke his own rules and worked with a team - and now, one of those team members has betrayed him. Doctor Mist appears behind John and sends a magical blast straight into Constantine's brain. Appearances "The Black Room, Part Three" Individuals *Justice League Dark **John Constantine **Deadman **Zatanna **Black Orchid **Doctor Mist **Madame Xanadu *A.R.G.U.S. **Steve Trevor **John Peril *Felix Faust *Demons Three **Ghast **Abnegazar **Rath *Tim Hunter Locations *New York City *England **London Items *Book of Magic Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/justice-league-dark-2011/justice-league-dark-11 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League_Dark_Vol_1_11 *http://www.comicvine.com/justice-league-dark-the-black-room-part-three/37-347167/ Justice League Dark (Volume 1) Issue 11